Batman Continues (1995)
Batman Continues ''is a 1995 American superhero film, directed by Tim Burton, based on the DC Comics character Batman. It is the third installment of Warner Bros.' initial ''Batman film series, with Michael Keaton reprising the title role of Bruce Wayne/Batman. The film, produced by Denise Di Novi and Burton, introduces the characters of Rupert Thorne (Jon Polito), a powerful crime lord who teams up with Scarecrow (Jeff Goldblum) to cause mayhem in Gotham City, as well as the character of Two-Face (Billy Dee Williams). Plot In 1970, Johnathan Crane is abused by her fanatically religious mother, Margaret, who rants about menstruation being the result of sinful thoughts. Crane is locked in a small closet and forced to pray for forgiveness. However, he discovers a spellbook that he begins to obsessively study. When Margaret releases her son to comfort him, she reveals her guilt about having acquiesced to her conception via a singular act of intercourse with her drunken father, which she had in part enjoyed. As they pray together, Margaret stabs her son in the back and pursues him through the house. Defending herself, Crane uses the spellbook to make kitchen utensils to fly through the air and crucify Margaret. A young Detective James Gordon arrives at the scene with his partner upon alerted by the neighbors about hearing some screams from the Crane household. Gordon and his partner both find a crying Johnathan beside her mother's corpse. Gordon then comforts the child. In 1995, Bruce was opening the luxurious Thomas Wayne Foundation in memory of his late father as a means of providing free healthcare to those who cannot afford it. The guests include Commissioner Gordon, District Attorney Harvey Dent, and Thorne Enterprises CEO Rupert Thorne. After Bruce finished his ribbon cutting ceremony, Thorne congratulated Bruce and told him what happened to his parents should never happen to anyone else which won a loud applause for the businessman. Thorne then went to speak to Dent in private revealing that he wanted nothing to do with him anymore and that he was going to disown him because of his personality 'Big Bad Harv'. Dent, snapping under the pressure, flips a coin to decide what his next move is, and resorts to violence to using a firearm to open fire at a crowd. Bruce managed to escape the scene and return as Batman to subdue Dent while being horrified at his behavior. However, Dent was still able to shoot Thorne in the head. Scarecrow kidnaps a man afraid of pigs, however, Batman finds the man in a hideout. After being informed by Gordon that a recent group of victims was related to a phobia support group, Bruce investigates, and unknown to him is introduced to the killer as a group member named "Tod". Bruce meets with Chase Meridian and the conversation soon turns to Bruce's problems after a conversation with Alfred about how he's living his life. During the meeting, Tod lures Chase away and attempts to kill Chase by drowning her (her phobia), however, he's stopped by Bruce. Bruce saves Chase, however, Todd escapes. Meanwhile, Thorne went to visit Harvey in the hospital and after flipping a coin to decide to his next move, Thorne electrocutes the left side of his son's face with a taser. Thorne leaves the room before Harvey is trying to attack him in a blind rage and makes arrangements with Dr. Burton to have his son transferred to Arkham Asylum. Tod, now calling himself the Scarecrow, visits Thorne offering an alliance. At first Thorne is horrified by Scarecrow, however, Scarecrow gains his respect by handing over to him Harvey Dent's medical records so they can be destroyed since he is well aware that Dent is Thorne's illegitimate son. Scarecrow told Thorne of his plan to create a fear serum to terrorize the Gotham population and Thorne agreed to it since the antidote would produce millions of dollars in profits for Thorne Enterprises. Thorne allowed Scarecrow to murder one of his mob lieutenants in front of him so Scarecrow can harvest his adrenal glands. At Arkham Asylum, Dr. Burton was shocked to discover that Dr. Bartholomew was hanging from Dent's cell. Burton was even more horrified to see a message written on the wall in Bartholomew's blood that said: "The Bat Must Die!" Bruce begins to feel guilty about murdering Napier and Cobblepot. Although he didn't kill those two, he showed disregard for the lives even though he should be set to a higher standard. After seeing Chase Meridian, who has now become his therapist, Chase convinces Bruce to visit the place where his parents died to seek forgiveness for what he has done.Later on, Harvey recruits several police officers in masks to attack Thorne Enterprises. Batman arrives to save the day and even saves Thorne's secretary Candice when Two-Face throws her out the window. Two-Face escapes in a helicopter and Batman pursues him, however, Two-Face escapes not before calling Batman a killer for what he did to Jack Napier and Oswald Cobblepot. At the Batcave, Bruce discovers his father's diary and learned his parents were planning to go to the movies on the night they died. Bruce was well aware this wasn't his fault, however, he still felt remorseful for murdering Napier and Cobblepot which is why he decides to go to his parents' grave. Meanwhile, Thorne meets with Scarecrow in his private office since Scarecrow revealed to him that the drug would finally be in production and also since Scarecrow wanted to reveal Batman's identity to him. Thorne reads a piece of paper that Scarecrow gives him and becomes spooked by the name written on it. At the cemetery, Batman visits his parents' graves and pleads for their forgiveness. Thorne smashes a beer bottle on Batman's head and reveals that he was the one who ordered the hit on his parents. Scarecrow uses a fear toxin to make Thorne resemble a giant bat as Thorne is hurting Batman and Thorne continues to gloat. Thorne reveals that his father was trying to run him out of his business because of his connections which is why Thorne sent Carl Grissom and Jack Napier after him. Thorne, aware that Grissom didn't want to see Bruce grow up without his parents, lied to him that the plan was to just scare them while giving Napier the real instructions. Napier thought about disguising the murders as a home invasion until Thorne found out that the Waynes were going to the movie theater. Two-Face arrives and murders Scarecrow with an RPG. Before he could fire at Thorne, Batman manages to resist the effects given to him by Scarecrow's fear toxin and uses a batarang to stop Two-Face from killing Thorne. However, Two-Face's entire body begins to burn until Batman manages to save his life. Later on, Gordon arrests Thorne because of the evidence that was given to him by Two-Face. Thorne contemplates revealing Batman's secret, however, he decides not to since this will reduce his chance to murder him again as Bruce Wayne. While recovering from the effects of Scarecrow's toxin, Batman swears he could see his parents smiling down at him. However, the bat-signal began to activate and Bruce decided to leave as Batman, while a proud Alfred stays behind. Cast * Michael Keaton as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Pat Hingle as Commissioner James Gordon * Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth * Rene Russo as Dr. Chase Meridian * Jeff Goldblum as Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow * Billy Dee Williams as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Jon Polito as Rupert Thorne * Michael Murphy as Mayor Roscoe Jenkins * David Baxt as Thomas Wayne * Sharon Holm as Martha Wayne * Clyde Gatell as Carl Grissom * Hugo E. Blick as Jack Napier Category:Batman Films Category:Tim Burton's Batman Trilogy